Tidak Ada Juga Cintanya
by Snawta Qyrios
Summary: Lika-liku anak remaja yang baru menginjak usia sweet seventeen dengan kedunguan tanpa takaran karena terlalu lama terlilit yang namanya Jones. / Summary yang sangat biasa.


Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan kepada para pembaca yang sudah saya buat nyesek di fanfik sebelumnya. Semoga cerita ini berhasil membuat (minimal) kalian tersenyum, atau cengar-cengir sendiri karena saking garing dan tidak lucunya.

.

 **Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **AU, OOC akut, typo yang kadang nyempil. Misstypo yang selalu langganan. Sedikit berbahasa gaul. Lebay, hiperbola, garing. Banyak kata-kata plesetan.**

 **.**

Harap perhatikan warning karena saya telah memberikan penekanan. Jadi bila di awal-awal atau di pertengahan cerita ngalur lindur dan eneg untuk dibaca, silahkan segera klik tanda silang. Dan bagi yang masih bertahan, saya ucapkan selamat membaca. XD

.

* * *

 _Pagi yang cerah di Bikini Top. Sponwash sedang asyik memainkan centong kesayangan di tempat kerjanya, Keras Tikerep._

Keras.

Nyaring.

Nyaring sekali sampai membahana seisi rumah. Bunyi TV yang dasyatnya bak suara sangkakala membangunkan satu-satunya makhluk hawa di sepetak tempat tinggal keluarga. Sepasang mata yang merasa terganggu masih kedap kedip bagaikan lampu notif _blackberry_. Tak begitu sanggup mengendalikan kedua tungkai yang berjalan sempoyongan. Rupanya nyonya punya rumah masih mengantuk berat akibat malam tadi tidur larut—nonton _reality show_ Ekspedisi Alam Dibelah-belah. Daster gamis selantai yang dipakai menyembunyikan kakinya yang kapalan. Terkesan tak berpijak di lantai. Seolah melayang persis seperti penampakan dedemit yang muncul tadi malam di channel tv. Belum lagi susunan rambutnya yang ikal panjang sepinggang, menggembung, layaknya mie mentah produksi berlabel 'Mi Burung Merpati' yang terusung dengan bintang iklan top Enol **.** Penyandang julukan 'Si Goyang Ngepalu'—membuatnya menjadi sosok sempurna sebagai ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang kelihatan dari wajah kampungannya mendewi. Untungnya tidak ada pedagang keliling yang melihat. Kalau tidak, bisa habis rambut beliau direbus buat sarapan pengganti bubur dari bos bubur termahsyur yang pernah keliling negeri unta sebanyak tiga kali.

"Woi nak, tumben bangun pagi benar? biasanya habis Zuhur kamu baru hidup."

Yang ditanya cuma diam, anteng menatap tv dengan penuh khitmad.

"Ketutup dinosaurus kuping mu? Mau bunda kutuk jadi batu akik, hah?! Lumayan laku dijual."

Teriris. Hati anak mana yang tidak terluka diancam kutukan sama ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Tersiksa dia . . . .

Luka bathinnya . . . .

Si anak langsung merosot seperti kemorosotan dana sang author. (Author lagi kere.)

Bundanya sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa perjuangan dia bangun subuh-subuh buta untuk menjadi anak yang shaleh, mawaddah, dan warrahmah. Di umurnya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, dia berkeinginan untuk insyaf. Mau pensiun jadi anak badung. Tak mau lagi mencuri duit sumbangan mesjid. Berhenti tidur-tiduran siang di keranda mayat. Tobat menyaung serigala sama vampir. Semuanya direncanakan sangat rapi, serapi rambut bapaknya yang belah tengah. Di mulai dari niatnya buat shalat Subuh. Sudah pasang peci, gelar sajadah, eh malah _stuck_ di rakaat kedua, gara-gara belum hafal doa Qunut. Alhasil dia mengulang, tapi sebelum mengulang kudu wajib fasih menghafal. Asyik-asyik merapal, tak tahunya waktu subuh sudah lewat. Mau shalat Dhuha miskin ilmunya. Ujungnya malah nonton kartun. Sukses gagal menjadi anak alim.

"Iya Bun, saya tidak tuli, tapi menghayati seichi demi seinchi perkataan bunda."

"Ya sudah, mandi sana kamu! Sekalian timba air, ledeng mati, krisis air melanda, kekeringan di mana-mana!" pidato ibunya nyaris menyamai Pikinisasi.

Sudah tadi mau dikutuk, disuruh timba air pula, susah nian mau jadi anak baik. Penuh cobaan dan ujian. Mau tak mau dia menuruti. Selesai menimba air yang kedalamannya satu kilometer, sang bunda malah menambahkan segepok tugas, menyuruhnya mencuci piring sekarung goni beras. Sang anak pun menerima dengan keikhlasan hati dan kepasrahan yang begitu sangat, plus sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ala boyband korea.

"Kasiaaaaaaaaan. . . dirikuuuuuuuu . . . selaluuuuuuu. . . disuruh-suruh." **[1]**

* * *

 **TIDAK ADA JUGA CINTANYA**

* * *

"Bun, saya berangkat ya!."

{Perkenalkan dia adalah tokoh protagonist cerita. Namanya Yuichiro. Biasa dipanggil Yuu, Yuuchan, Yuu-san, Yuu-kun, atau Yu en mi we belong together *eyyya*. Bocah yang tadi pagi jadi babu dalam sekejap}.

" _Help, help_ ," gayanya sok inggris, "daku terlambat, bat, bat, bat, aha, aha, aha," lalu nge- _rep_ dadakan. Satu tangannya bahkan digerakan layaknya mengulai piringan hitam ala DJ.

{Dia tinggal di kota normal. Sekolah di sekolah normal. Dan hidup di sebuah kehidupan yang normal}.

"Celaka" tepuk kening. "Tidak ada banyak waktu lagi."

{Hari ini adalah hari pertama awal pelajaran baru di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas}.

"Aha! Saya punya edi!" jari dijentikan, tubuh digoyangkan ala trio macan. "Lewat jalan pintas aja ah."

{Dia mengambil jalan yang tidak berbatu, tidak panjang dan berbatas. Jadi dia tidak perlu harus membuang ke tempat jauh di sanaaaaaaaaaaaaa **[2]** }.

"Assalamualaikum."

Terdengar suara familiar. Yuichiro menengok ke belakang kiri sambil lari. Sudah ada seorang teman yang dilihat dari segi postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Berkacamata. Tampangnya agak-agak bajingan sedikit lah, dengan satu tindikan di telinga.

"Sudahkah anda belajar hari ini?" kalimatnya mengumandang dengan nada lagu iklan susu minuman pembersih usus.

Yuichiro dibuat menganga. Pasalnya makhluk yang didapati itu berlangkah seratus kaki sambil membawa meja belajar kecil bergambar Nak Ruto yang diikat oleh tali dan dikalungkan di leher. Mirip pedagang asongan di stasiun kereta. Parahnya pemuda itu sambil nulis-nulis sesuatu dengan antusias. Menghitung-hitung alogaritma pakai sempoa.

 _Sugoi,_ _epic_ sekali belajarnya.

" _Good Morning._ "

Satu suara lagi yang tiba-tibu muncul dari sebelah kanan. Pandangan ditolehkan. Teman sejawatnya dari jaman batu sudah muncul dengan hiasan busa melimpah di atas kepala sambil lari-lari juga. Wajah temannya sebule perkataan inggris yang tedengar.

"Hari yang cerah, Yuuchan," ucapnya ganteng sambil ngucek-ngucek rambut.

Mata Yuichiro nyaris dibuat hilang karenanya. "Kau tidak sempat keramas Mika?".

"Tidak kok, ini keramas yang kedua," jawabnya mantap. "Sedang ada trendsenter mengunggah gambar berbau busa di akun _Outstagram_ , dengan tagar _keram_emas_ontheroad_." Dia pun _selfie_ kemudian berpose seribu satu macam. Pose foto paling top markotop didapatkan dengan juluran lidah yang dibuat nyempil di sudut kiri bibir, satu mata dikedipkan. Persis seperti gaya salah satu penghuni taman lawang yang ditahan satpol pamong praja malam kemarin. Kilat diunggah. Langsung mendapatkan jempol sejuta umat. Para penonton alay berbayar pun tepuk tangan.

Yuichiro menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terlampau sakit seperti diganjal tulang durian. Tidak habis memikirkan, ada orang yang mencetuskan trend tersebut, ditagar di dunia maya. Ah, tapi dia tidak heran, toh bulan lalu saja ada tren foto selfie panjang-panjangan bulu hidung. Kalau hanya main gelembung-gelembungan sabun, hal biasa itu.

"Pagi."

Muncul satu lagi suara. Sahabatnya yang berpostur sedikit lebih pendek. Yuichiro mengamati dan langsung spikles tiada tara. Bahkan Yuichiro menengadahkan tangan. Komat-kamit memanjat doa syukur. Dari sekian banyak temannya yang gila, ternyata masih tersisa sebiji yang waras.

"Yah, _not connection_ ," gerutu Yoichi.

Meski kondisi Yoichi saat ini sedang meminang-minang laptop, berselancar _online_ , sambil ikut lari maraton serta, tapi gaya tersebut sudah sering ditemukan di kota yang dijejali oleh WIFI gratisan. Jadi, perbuatan temannya yang satu itu masih tergolong wajar-wajar saja.

 _But_ —

Yuichiro turunkan sedikit penglihatannya.

Ouuchhhh.

Yoichi cuma memakai kolor bergambar Bobobbob _kuase_ tujuh.

" _Ya Tuhan, temanku yang unyu ini ternyata tidak ada bedanya._ "

Yuichiro langsung meleleh, kayak plastik yang dicampurin di minyak goreng.

{Yah,semuanya serba normal kecuali teman-temannya}.

Dalam keadaan gundah gulana yang masih mendera karena di kelilingi oleh sekelompok orang gila—gila belajar, gila foto, gila internet, Yuichiro pening bukan kepalang menjalar-jalan selalu kian kemari.

* * *

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI KOTA** *ketutup sensor internet positif* **DENGAN JUMLAH PENDUDUK** *ditutup lagi* **DI MANA TIDAK ADA JUGA CINTANYA. MESKI ADA, CINTANYA SUDAH MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN.**

GEPRAKKKK.

Kepalan tangan lentik sengaja ditinjukan ke permukaan bidang datar yang telah dilapisi plakat. Iklan yang bercetak besar terhampar di salah satu pintu locker sempurna memicu kekesalan.

"KUTU KAMVRETTT! SIAPA YANG MENEMPEL POSTER INI DI SINI!? AYO MENGAKU! KALAU TIDAK, AKU SANTET JADI JOMBLO SELAMANYA TAK LAKU!"

Kalimat serapah yang cukup menyetrum. Ketiga kepala dengan posisi yang bertebaran di tiga penjuru yang berbeda terlonjak bahu.

"Cihh," si kepala hitam menyela. "Busa-busa yang memandikan rambutmu barusan sepertinya telah membuat gegar otak. Lockermu di sini kali, Mika!" Bibir dikerucutkan lalu di arahkan ke pintu penyimpan harta benda siswa di sebelahnya.

Si berkepala pirang tergidik dalam bisu. Berhubung urat malunya berentitas tinggi, dia pura-pura mengkilah karena tidak terima perkataan dalam poster teramat menghina dirinya yang bercatatan—jomblo berkepanjangan. Padahal ya, dia memang lupa dengan letak locker sendiri.

"Poster ini menginjak-nginjak harga diri kita!"

"Maksudnya?" Yoichi tak paham, di kepalanya hanya _surfing, surfing_ dan _surfing_.

"Heh!" si kepala hitam menyela lagi. "Kita? Kamu aja kali Mika. Kami bertiga tidak ya."

Shiho hanya mengangguk-angguk kayak _rocker_. Sementara si Yoichi meneleng-nelengkan kepala ala Punjab India sambil berkata, "acha . . acha. . "

BRAKKK.

Salah satu pintu lemari berbahan lempengan besi tipis kembali dinistakan. Ditubruk oleh tangan putih yang tergenggam. Untuk kedua kali pemilik bahu dari ketiga kepala yang bermacam warna terangkat otomatis. Gerakan refleks karena hal mengejutkan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah balikan dengan si cebol itu!" Mikaela menyangar. Yoichi yang tepat berada di sampingnya bisa memastikan ada dua taring yang mengkilat dari susunan gigi Mikaela. Hemm . . . sepertinya si pirang temannya ini masih satu ordo dengan GGS, Gegar Geger Seringgila.

"Memangnya kenapa?" orang yang digebrak mencodongkan badan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tidak terima? Cemburu? Atau kalah saing? Hah!?"

Sepersekian detik tubuh Yuichiro diterjang. Bergulat hebat dengan si pirang. Si kacamata yang sedikit punya jiwa dewasa, melerai setelah sebelumnya berdehem penuh wibawa bak pidator yang mau naik pentas.

Kedua tubuh dengan beda corak kulit dipisah.

"SUDAH DIAM KALIAN! SESAMA PUNYA MANTAN KERDIL JANGAN SALING MEMAKI APALAGI BERKELAHI!"

Pertengkaran badan yang percuma dan sia-sia diakhiri dengan sungkeman akrab seperti di hari raya.

"Jadi, itu benar Yuu-kun? Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Shinoa?" tiba-tiba hubungan asmara Yuichiro lebih menarik dari benda canggih pemberi informasi.

"Errr . . . ," yang ditanya malah garuk-garuk pelipis, menciptakan endusan berbau tak wajar di hidung Mikaela. "Kata siapa? Itu sih kata Mika saja yang membuat-buat cerita."

Senyuman terkesan licik terbit di wajah si pirang. Entah kenapa dia serasa girang mendengarnya.

"Yah, meski sebenarnya aku sudah punya gebetan baru sih." Lanjut Yuichiro penuh kebanggaan, dengan raut bak bapak-bapak yang baru memenangkan hadiah motor yang ditemukan dari gosok-menggosok minuman seharga seribuan.

Si pirang mencibir. Dia tidak dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja, "bohong! Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum Yuuchan memberikan buktinya!"

"Oke! Besok akan ku tunjukan buktinya padamu! Pada kalian semua juga!"

Kekhawatiran akan mendapatkan titik temu. Yuichiro yang terlampau berbohong sudah mendapatkan ide untuk mengakali. Benar dan sangat realita, si rambut legam ini masih Gabumon (Gagal Banget buat Move On). Cintanya sudah diberikan seutuhnya untuk Shinoa. Kandasnya hubungan dua tahun lalu masih tak bisa diterima hanya karena salah penyebutan nama. Semua ini gara-gara temannya bernama si Mikaela.

Jaman mereka SMP, si pirang selalu saja punya ide gila. Dia lah yang pertama kali mencetuskan permainan menyebut teman dengan nama orang tua. Yuichiro mempunyai bapak bernama Guren. Jadi teman-temannya kudu memanggil dia Guren. Ferid nama bapak Mikaela. Ferid pun digandang-gandang untuk pengganti sebutan Mika. Menjadi sebuah kebiasaan karena pertemanan yang jauh lebih sering dari belaian orang tua, masing-masing teman mereka telah berganti nama menjadi nama panggilan sang kepala keluarga.

Sampai suatu ketika Yuichiro perdana dapat cinta pertama yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shinoa. Mengajak untuk berkencan makan siomay di pinggir jalan dekat kuburan, tiba-tiba berujar spontan ketika celah pintu rumah keluarga pacarnya melebar setelah diketuk-ketuk lama.

"Ada Tenri **[3]** nya, Om?"

Seorang pria dewasa bertubuh kekar, besar, sangar dengan _eyepatch_ hitam menutupi salah satu mata, mirip sang ketua bajak laut, menyambutnya dengan tatapan tak senang. "Itu nama saya!? Ada urusan apa kamu cari-cari saya!?"

" _Astagay! Salah panggil, men!_ "

Yuichiro kecip ditempat. Sedetik kemudian, _boxing_ didapatkan karena tak santun. Putus cinta diperoleh besok harinya karena dianggap menghina sang bapak. Yuichiro hanya bisa serba menahan, menahan sakit, menahan perih, menahan pipis, menahan kebelet, menahan boker, dan menahan dendam pada Mikaela penyebab _first love_ nya sirna.

Melihat permainan itu telah menelan korban, penyebutan pengganti nama dengan nama orang tua ditiadakan tiga hari sesudah Yuichiro resmi patah hati.

Bukan maksud apa-apa, Yuichiro hanya bingung kenapa dia bertampang yang tak kalah keren dengan aktor korea, kok tidak ada wanita yang kepincut juga kecuali Shinoa. Mungkin lagi-lagi penyebabnya karena temannya, si Mikaela yang kerap hinggap seperti lebah yang menempel di madu. Persahabatan yang kelewat erat memberikannya gelaran baru, 'Manusia Homo'. Padahal, Yuichiro sudah bersumpah sundel bolong bahwa dia _straight_ tulen pangkat tiga. Lagipula si pirang itu juga pernah berkencan dengan wanita berambut _pinky_ yang pendek tubuhnya kurang lebih sama dengan Shinoa. Tapi tetap saja ibarat anime bergenre _shonen ai_ , dicomblang-comblangkan sebagai pasangan bila ada bau-bau _hints_ sedikit saja.

"Nih! Coba lihat!"

Selembar foto dipamerkan bergiliran besok harinya. Yuichiro bahkan akrobatis biar tampil beda. Berjalan kayang ke sekeliling kelas. Membagikan satu-satu foto dirinya dengan gebetan baru yang sengaja dicetak berlebih disertai tanda tangan bak artis kelas _go internasional_.

Terdominasi di pampangan gambar, dua sosok yang memunggungi dengan masing-masing kepala yang terbungkus helm dengan nama cukup dua huruf : OM (singkatan dari Oke Men) **[4]**. Tampak salah satunya merangkul penuh kemesraan. Seolah cinta baru terbentuk dan tumbuh dengan cepat. Pohon-pohon menghijau menjadi latar. Dengan pencahayaan mentari petang yang berpendar akibat terhalang dua badan yang membelakang. Jatuhnya ala-ala konsep siluet gaya potografer professional handal.

Alangkah bahagianya perasaan bathin Yuichiro. Teman-temannya yang telah mendapatkan suguhan gambar gratisan setingkat roman picisan berkasak-kusuk. Nampak mengagumi fakta bahwa dirinya terhapus dari daftar jomblo ngenes.

Lagi-lagi senyum aneh mengembang di bibir Mikaela. Konon katanya dia punya mata burung rajawali, yang ketajamannya sangat berlevel tinggi. Sepertinya makhluk ini menemukan sesuatu yang harus lebih diselidiki.

"Mau menipuku ya, Yuuchan?!"

Yang ditanya sedang mengorek kuping dengan putaran jari kelingking kaki. "Sudahlah Mika, jangan cari perkara. Percaya saja apa susahnya!?"

"Ne, ne, ne, ne Yuuchan, jangan membodohiku. Di sebelah kiri ini memang kau, tapi di sebelah kanan bukan manusia."

"Helooo! Mikaaaaa! Memangnya kau pikir aku berkencan dengan makhluk astral!"

Kertas cetak berukuran 8R diancungkan tinggi. Mikaela dan Yuichiro terletak paling pusat. Satu kelas merapat. Membentuk lingkaran bak melihat atraksi topeng monyet naik sepeda. Tak ketinggalan dua pemuda sejawat sang penyita perhatian—Shiho dan Yoichi ikut ambil jadi penonton terdepan.

"Kalian semua lihat ini!" jari telunjuk kurus ditekankan pada punggung sosok manusia dalam foto, "lalu lihat di sebelahnya. Nah, kenapa yang disebut sebagai gebetan Yuuchan ini harus diselimuti jaket motornya Yuuchan?"

"Ya, tentu saja untuk menghangatkan calon pacarku, Mika. Begitu saja tidak tahu, dasar otak jongkok!"

Yuichiro berani menghina temannya, karena memang pantas, mengingat peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tatkala virus Flu sedang mewabah. Seluruh siswa diwajibkan memakai masker untuk mencegah terjangkitnya penyakit. Masing-masing murid berpamer ria. Masker tenunan mahal lah, terbuat dari kain emas lah, bekas dipakai idol Grup lah. Tapi di seantero manusia-manusia yang menyombongkan harta, Mikaela lah yang jadi jawaranya. Dia datang berpenampilan paling WAH. Dengan masker terlangka di area wajah. Bukan masker dari negeri sebelah atau masker yang terbuat dari sari Jodha. Bukan juga masker berbahan kain yang tertangkup. Melainkan masker wajah Spirulina kehijauan untuk memuluskan muka. Ketiga teman dekatnya paling gelak tertawa. Punya kawan dungunya tidak ditakar. Yuichiro merasa dirinya lah yang paling pintar. Padahal ya, kenyataannya saja sudah tampak. Bodoh dan goblok keduanya sebelas dua belas. Tidak ada bedanya.

"Salah! Itu karena gebetan Yuuchan bukan manusia, tapi tiang!"

"Tiang?" salah satu pelajar yang wajahnya abstrak karena tak lulus sensor berujar, "tiang telepon?"

Tanpa sadar peluh mulai mengucur.

"Emm, sebenarnya bukan tiang sih, tapi lebih tepatnya batang pohon yang tertebang alias TUNGGUL **[5].** Lalu dipakaikan helm, ditutupi jaket, makanya diambil dari sudut belakang, supaya tidak ketahuan."

Dada Yuichiro cenat-cenut.

"Ini foto telah dimanipulasi teman-teman." Mikaela sok imut

"Ih, sampai sebegitunya. Jones akut sekali ya Yuichiro," salah satu herp **[6]** angkat suara.

Yuichiro mulai mewek. Taktik akal-akalannya terbongkar hanya dengan sekali penyelidikan.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu Mika?"

"Yah tentu saja tahu. Soalnya aku kan pernah foto disitu, dengan konsep yang sama pula. Lagipula tempat itu beserta tunggul-tunggulnya sengaja disewakan. Sekali jepret murah kok. Cuma lima ribu perak."

Beberapa murid ada yang langsung diare. Mulut berbusa. Ada yang gagal ginjal. Terkena kanker stadium lima. Bisulnya pecah. Dehidrasi. Bahkan saking tertipu dan syoknya mendengar penuturan Mikaela ada yang terjun payung ke lembah neraka.

Yah, niat ingin merekayasa foto kasmaran biar dianggap laku tapi tetap tidak ada juga cintanya.

* * *

Sebuah benda seperti mesin ATM teronggok di pinggir jalan. Berdebu tapi tak karatan. Nampak perawan. Tak terjamah bertahun-tahun. Keempat pemuda menepi. Menggerumbungi benda yang telah menyentilkan minat ketika mereka pulang usai menimba edukasi.

" _Guys_ , ada Pop Quiz nih. Kita main yuk!" ajak Mikaela yang sudah letih berselca sapanjang rute untuk menghasilkan _angle picture_ yang _amazing_. Masih rakus dengan jempol-jempol di unggahan yang padahal banyaknya sudah semacam sudut lingkaran—tak terhingga.

"Aku duluan." Shiho yang merasa paling tinggi badan memiliki hak untuk menggerayangi perdana. Dia menyibak ketiga temannya. Sebelum oknum-oknum itu saling sikut atau adu tendangan karena berebut paksa.

"Pop Quiz Pop Quiz _on the world_ , berikanlah kami pertanyaan." Kalimat ter- _mainstream_ di dongeng Putri Aurora. {Itu tuh yang ceritanya si pemain antagonis bertanya pada cermin siapakah makhluk hidup yang paling seksi}.

JLEBBB.

Layar cembung membiaskan cahaya menyilaukan. Sedetik kemudian muncul suara.

" _Selamat datang di layanan Pop Quiz Costumer Service. Welcome to Pop Quiz Reload Service. Good Evening. Tekan satu untuk bahasa Indonesia, or press two for listen language English._ "

SWIINNGGG.

Empat pemuda merinding. Suara itu terdengar tak asing. Mirip pelantun seluler operator.

"Tekan woi tekan!" si pirang menilik dari belakang bahu Shiho.

Tombol dipencet. Lalu, muncul pengucapan berikutnya.

" _Selamat, kalian adalah pelanggan pertama yang menekan tombol._ "

Keempatnya sontak memandang langit yang mulai menguning seperti warna padi yang merunduk dalam karena malu.

"Di atas langit ada kamera CCTV?" Mikaela yang lehernya paling jenjang mendongak ke atas. "Kok dia bilang 'kalian'?"

"Inilah yang namanya mata Tuhan." Shiho mulai khotbah dengan kesepuluh jemari tangan dirapatkan. Untungnya dia tidak menambahkan elemen kata "Amintaba." Kalau tidak, dia bisa digerek karena keeksisan klinik Tong Feng sudah mulai meremang.

"Kalau menurutku sih tidak," sang pakar Yoichi sepertinya akan mengeluarkan jurus telematika. Ketiganya langsung duduk bersila, mendengarkan si paling jenius teknologi. "Menurut dari buku Tatang Sutarto **[7]** , mesin ini sudah di upgrade ke versi anyar, sehingga semua _software_ yang dimiliki berkinerja dari kastrol ke nol _echo_ menjadi perkawinan silang antara objek delusi dan menghasilkan suatu penampakan berwujud, layaknya retina yang mengandung inframerah. Mengerti?"

Pernyataan yang rumit, susah, runyam dan tidak nyambung sama sekali. Meski gagal paham, namun mereka manggut-manggut lalu beramai-ramai tepuk tangan layaknya momen habis acara tiup lilin ulang tahun, bahkan si pirang mengangkat tangan sambil berseru. "Yeah, keren! Anda luar biasa. Aku padamu, Yoichi!"

" _Minna-san._ "

" _Anyway, by the way bus way,_ Tatang Sutarto itu buku apaan?" Yuichiro yang sebenarnya tokoh utama dalam cerita tidak rela jadi figuran. Dia mulai unjuk perkataan.

" _SPADA._ "

"Hooh, jadi penasaran," Shiho ikut-ikutan. "Bagus tidak bukunya? Di Granad **[8]** ada? Kalau memang bagus, rencananya mau beli, sekedar menambahkan koleksi buku ilmu pengetahuan di rumah."

" _Anjayyyy_ ," Mikaela ambigu. "Buku-buku dikau yang satu kontainer, belum cukup?"

" _Oy penonton._ "

"Yah, sebenarnya—" kata-kata Shiho terjeda.

Pundak Yoichi dipegang—{catatan karena letaknya paling dekat}. Mimik wajah si kepala merah jambu berubah raut. Baper kekinian menggema. "Kalian tau kan, sekarang jaman susah, harga-harga melambung tinggi, semua barang serba mahal. Jadi—" kalimatnya terhenti lagi, "semua buku pelajaranku dijadikan bungkus kacang oleh Mamah."

Pecah juga akhirnya tangisan si kacamata.

Situasi kondisi ekonomi yang sulit kadang harus membuat manusia untuk melakukan usaha sekecil apapun demi mendapatkan tambahan rupiah. Inilah yang dialami oleh Shiho. Sang mamah harus rela menjadi penjual kacang untuk membantu mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga. Shiho kini resmi mendapatkan predikat baru 'Anak si penjual kacang'. Baiklah, mari salurkan bantuan anda ke dompet donasi di nomor rekening kosong tiga satu strip kosong tiga satu strip strip kosong kosong tiga tiga satu satu satu.

"Huaaa. . . . aaa. . . aaa . . ."

"Hiks. . . ikss. . . ikss. . ."

"Huu. . . uuu. . uuu. . ."

Rupa-rupa kalimat haru. Mereka mewek masal bersama-sama.

" _Lili lala lili lala, serrr serrr._ "

" _Thanks guys_ , jangan lupa ya nanti beli kacang buatan emak. Ada varian rasa, manis, asam, asin, rame rasanya, nano-nano deh pokoknya."

"Yeah _bro_ , kita pasti akan beli _and_ selalu _support_ kamu kok." Mikaela meninju pelan dada kiri Shiho, pertanda salam jantan _vroh_.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu katakan saja pada kita." Yuichiro menambahkan.

"Betul Shiho-kun, kalau memang butuh pekerjaan, aku siap membantumu jadi pembuat DVD bajakan. Hemat dana. Tinggal manfaatkan Wifi yang bertebaran."

Shiho baper lagi. Salut sama dukungan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya IQ mereka kelewat bego tapi hati mereka lembut, selembut kapas.

Acap kali tak dihiraukan, suara Pop Quiz yang tidak diketahui gendernya memilih menjadi masokis. Mendendangkan sebuah lagu terbuming.

" _Aku mah apah atuh. Cuma mesin Pop Quiz tak laku."_

* * *

" _Baiklah kita langsung saja. Saya banyak acara. Schedul padat._ "

Ternyata bukan manusia saja yang super sibuk, mesin usang bin jadul juga punya agenda juga toh. Lantas si pirang yang gairah keantusiasannya paling parah di antara yang lain, berjingkrak riang. Kaki kecipak-kecipuk bagai bocah yang dikasih setangkai kembang gula bercorak spiral. Yoichi menyingsingkan lengan baju. Memasang kuping. Tangan _stand by_ di di atas _keyboard_. Sebagai seorang ahli komputer, dia siap mencatat setiap perkembangan teknologi asing lewat laptop bawaan. Lalu memperlihatkan dengan prestis kepada teman-teman dunia mayanya bahwa dia telah bertemu dengan mesin langka yang gunanya sama dengan lampu jin aladin.

Shiho nampak menerawang. Mungkin memikirkan hasil penjualan kacang mamahnya. Laku seratus persen atau tidak. Jika laba di luar perkiraan, dananya bisa digunakan untuk membeli buku Tatang Sutarto yang cukup menggiurkan. Lumayan, kalau stok bungkus kacang habis, buku rekomen Yoichi bisa jadi bungkus cadangan. Sementara Yuichiro, dia yang kelihatan paling netral. Bergaya elegan dengan tampang melankolis. Sampai-sampai tukang bakso yang lewat terpana melihat dari kejauhan. Yuichiro memang _kakkoi_. Tapi sayang penyandang sebutan jomblo sekarat. Ketiga temannya pun tak bisa menyamai.

" _Aku akan memberikan dua pertanyaan. Jika berhasil, kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kalian cari dan kalian idam-idamkan._ "

Keempatnya mengangguk setuju.

" _Pertanyaan pertama._ "

Tabuhan drum berkecepatan tinggi terdengar sebagai _backsound_. Ritme irama jantung terpancing melaju. Sungguh suasana yang menggelisahkan. Empat pemuda harap-harap cemas. Bagaikan ikut tes ujian seleksi universitas ternama. Tabuhan drum semakin mengencang. Suara semakin mengeras. Ketegangan menghantui jiwa raga semakin mendekat.

"Permisi." Yuichiro yang merasa bahunya dicolek, menoleh. "Lihat teman-teman saya tidak?"

Tidak tahunya bunyi-bunyian berasal dari seorang perkusi yang terpisah dari anggota _marching band_ keliling. Dan kini kebingungan sehingga harus bertanya pada si rambut legam. Dianggap mengganggu, tokoh figuran yang lagi-lagi tidak tampak wajahnya ditendang ke langit. Tampak berkilau setitik bagai bintang. Alih-alih mendarat di surga, si perkusi malah terdampar di danau buaya.

Sempat terinterupsi sejenak, tak berbasa basi perkataan si mesin kembali dilanjutkan. " _Ehem . . ehem. . baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan. Benda apakah yang selalu keliling kelas?_ "

Gerakan berpikir terekspose berbagai ragam. Ada yang berpikir sambil berjalan mundur—Mikaela. Ada yang berpikir sambil kayang—Yuichiro. Ada yang berpikir bak gaya binaraga angkat besi—Shiho. Dan terakhir ada yang berpikir sambil mengunyah batu akik—Yoichi.

"Aha," bohlam lampu bersinar di atas kepala Yoichi. Merasa kalah cepat sontak ketiga pemuda yang lain membulatkan mata. "Jawabannya adalah tipe-X."

TEETOT.

" _Salah._ "

Tidak mau kalah, Shiho menyalip Yuichiro yang gerakan mulutnya hendak menganga mengeluarkan jawaban. "Penghapus papan tulis. Alasannya karena pengajar selalu melemparkan pada murid-murid yang nakal tidak mendengarkan pelajaran atau tertidur dalam kelas." Tukasnya diakhiri kilauan kacamata dan gigi putih yang bersinar.

TEETOT.

" _Salah._ "

Kali ini Yuichiro menyerobot, "atas izin Allah." **[9]**

Tiga pasang mata langsung berubah titik. Boleh jadi kalau pertanyaannya berupa : 'Ikan bernafas menggunakan apa?', jawabannya tepat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yuichiro. Tapi sungguh itu jawaban yang teramat keliru. Dan jatuhnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

TEETOT.

" _Salah juga._ "

Tinggal Mikaela yang belum menjawab. Dan kini dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban yang jitu seperti jurus ninja Ninjutsu.

"Buku PR—" kalimatnya sengaja dihentikan supaya lagaknya terkesan sok pintar, dengan salah satu jari telunjuk berdiri dan kedua mata terpejam, "—saya."

TREENG.

" _Benar._ "

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak ketiganya histeris bak manusia yang akan dicabut nyawanya.

"NEPOTISME!" Yuichiro tidak terima. "Ini pasti nepotisme. Mesin ini saudaramu kan Mika? Karena itu dia hanya memihakmu!" Kerah Mikaela terenggut Yuichiro. Yoichi dan Shiho menuntut penjelasan.

Si pirang mulai panik. "Sabar-sabar, biar ku jelaskan," cengkeram Yuichiro mulai melonggar. "Pertama, ayah ibuku manusia, tidak mungkin mereka melahirkan anak berupa mesin kotak." Cukup logis, tangan Yuichiro terlepas dari kain seragam. "Kedua, kalian lupa satu hal bahwa authornya mengidolakan aku. Aku kan karakter pemuda yang lumayan punya banyak waifu di dunia meskipun masih kalah saing sih dengan si rambut pantat ayam ataupun si rambut menyala punya warna mata beda. Wajar kan aku lebih banyak dapat sorotan dari pada kalian. Hehehe."

Yuichiro menggeram. Kedua tangan terkepal. Harga dirinya serasa direndahkan. Bukankah dia pemeran utama dalam cerita maupun fandom aslinya. Tapi kenapa harus Mikaela?

"Apakah itu benar, Thor?" Yuichiro memandangi langit kejinggaan dengan hiasan kelompok butiran es yang berwarna seputih kapas.

KRIIKK KRIKKK.

Hanya suara jangkrik yang memberikan jawaban.

* * *

: :

SKIP

: :

* * *

"Maaf, kata author langsung dipercepat saja, author sudah lelah berpikir katanya," seorang kiriman datang menunggangi kereta labu, lalu pergi sekencang jaguar setelah pesan tersampaikan.

" _Baiklah pertanyaan kedua, siapakah nama penyedot WC di rumahnya bu RT?_ "

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tidak jelas, pasti jawabannya juga tidak jelas.

"Interupsi, Sin!" Yuichiro mengangkat tangan.

" _Ya, ada apa nak?_ "

"Yang dimaksud Bu RT mana ya? Bu RT kampung kita atau bu RT kampung kamu, atau bu RT kampung sebelah?"

Tiga kepala lain cuma manggut-manggut.

" _Bu RT kalian lah._ "

Sekali lagi tingkah berpikir saling dipamerkan. Tapi kali ini dengan gaya terlampau serius. { _Oke_ , seserius apapun mereka kalian bayangkan sendiri, author lelah, wahahaha}.

Mereka berembuk. Membentuk lingkaran. Gerutu dan suara sayup-sayup mulai bersahutan.

"Setahuku, bu RT kita sedang pergi naik haji bersama rombongan si tukang bubur untuk ke empat kali." Yoichi membuka bahasan.

"Rasa-rasanya beliau tidak punya pembantu," Mikaela berujar kemudian.

"Apa mungkin suaminya yang sering menyedot WC? Nama suaminya siapa sih?" Yuichiro berpendapat.

"Suaminya ikut pergi ke Mekkah juga kali." Shiho menyahuti.

"Iya tahu, tapi kan yang ditanya nama tukang penyedot WC nya dan itu pasti suaminya, tidak peduli beliau pergi atau tidaknya. Nama woy nama! Aduh, capek kepala dugong!" Yuichiro sebal.

"Mungkin anaknya." Yoichi mengungkap lagi. "Bukankah mereka punya anak yang lusuhnya seperti uang lecek? Nah bisa jadi dia kan."

"Logis sih. Memang kau tahu siapa nama anaknya?" kata Mikaela dan Shiho bersamaan.

Ekspektasi yang kerap diricaukan akhirnya berbuah satu perwakilan dan Yuichiro yang terpilih sebagai orang yang mencetuskan.

"Baiklah, kami sudah memutuskan jawabannya" jawab Yuichiro mantap. "Nama penyedot WC di rumahnya Bu RT adalah—"

Untuk kedua kali tabuhan drum mengoyak telinga. Kali ini Shiho yang mewanti-wanti, memasang kuda-kuda apabila ada figuran perkusi lagi yang tersesat dan numpang bertanya. Tapi ternyata—

"Maaf-maaf itu bunyi ringtone bbm aku. Biasa, pelanggan minta di- _download-_ kan film bokep _hardcore_ , hoho." Yoichi terhoho laknat. Atensi dialihkan sebentar ke ponsel pintar. Shiho elus-elus dada. Dalam hati dia berdo'a : _Lindungilah aku dari Yoichi setan yang terkutuk._

Lanjut ke sesi jawaban Yuichiro.

"Namanya adalah—"

DAG.

DIG.

DUG.

DAG DAG.

DIG DIG.

DUG DUG.

DANGDUT.

DANG TANG.

TANG TANG.

DANGDUT.

DANG TANG.

TANG TANG.

 _Dangdut suara gendang, siapa mendengar pasti bergoyang._

Habis sudah kesabaran. Shiho merebut ponsel Yoichi yang lagi-lagi berbunyi {kali ini dendangan lagu pencetus kalimat 'Terlalu' yang mengganggu}.

"DURASI YOICHI! DURASI! KAPAN FANFIK INI SELESAI KALAU HAPE MU TERUS-TERUSAN BERDERING!"

Yoichi hanya menggaruk-garuk ketiak dengan bulunya yang nampak menyembul sebagai respon.

* * *

: :

SKIP LAGI

: :

* * *

"Jawabannya adalah Mikaela."

Perputaran sembilan puluh derajat dilakukan si kepala pirang. " _Wait a second_ , apa aku tidak salah mendengar?"

"Tidak," Yuichiro berkata pasti. "Penyedot WC di rumah Bu RT adalah kau, Mika."

Mimik Mikaela cenat cenut. Kapan-kapan dia pernah manjadi pembokat? Bapaknya pengusaha parfum sampai ke negeri Jerapah. Ibunya ketua persatuan Istri-Istri Ditakuti Suami. Dirinya pernah bolak balik neraka-surga. Uang melimpah sampai harus dibuat dalam karung dan kandang ayam saking penuhnya di brangkas. Kurang apa coba? Cuma kurang laku saja. Lelucon nan jayus dan garing mencemari wajahnya yang tampan.

TREENG.

" _Benar._ "

"HAAAHHHHHH!" Mikaela satu-satunya orang yang protes. Ketiga temannya berbisik-bisik di belakang.

"Ihhhh, Mika-kun diam-diam penyedot WC." Yoichi terkikik geli.

"Mending sedot ingusku saja, Mika, enak lo. Rasanya rasa stroberi. Hoho." Shiho tak kalah mengejeknya. Bahkan lagaknya tersipu malu dengan kelima jemari yang menutupi sebagian wajah kayak tante-tante genit yang minta ditiduri. {Lho?}

Tak menanggapi, Mikaela menggebrak mesin pertanyaan dengan murka.

"Atas dasar apa kau membenarkan jawaban Yuuchan!? Ini namanya pencemaran nama baik!"

" _Maaf, maaf saya cuma mengikuti prosedur._ "

"Prosedur macam apa, hah!? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu!? Kamvrettt _siya waye atu mah_." Mikaela sundanya keluar.

" _Author mas, author. Author kan mengidolakanmu. Jadi jawaban apapun yang menyangkut namamu akan saya benarkan._ "

Gelak tawa senyaring auman gajah mencuat dari belakang. Ketiga temannya tertawa masal sambil menari ular.

Letih menjadi orang gila, Yuichiro menepuk bahu Mikaela yang mulai termewek karena tak terima. "Sudahlah Mika, terima saja ya. Mika manis deh."

Memang ada suka dukanya jadi orang yang dikagumi. Sukanya karena dijadikan yang paling mencolok dan bersinar, meski harus rela otak dibuat sepantaran dengan isi kepala simpanse. Dukanya ya itu tadi, mau tak mau menderita kenistaan yang teramat memalukan. Dan tetap Mikaela _keukeh_ tidak ikhlas disebut sebagai tukang pembersih tinja. Mulai detik ini dia akan puasa bicara pada teman-temannya. Terutama pada sang author. Dia teramat benci _._ {Lha? Jangan seperti itu Mika. Aku kronis cinta padamu}.

" _Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan. Aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah sesuai dengan kesepakatan._ "

Tabrakan kedua telapak tangan mencetuskan suara bertepuk. Hantaman kulit dengan kulit mewakili rasa gembira yang menggebu keluar. Ketiga pasang mata mulai berbinar-binar. Sementara Mikaela masih setia merengut.

" _Setelah ini kalian akan mendapatkannya segera. Jadi, sampai berjumpa lagi._ "

Layar monitor bersinar dua kali lipat lebih terang. Cahaya teramat menyilaukan menusuk retina. Visualisasi keempat pasang mata rabun sementara. Lalu mesin Pop Quiz mati. Tidak ada riak akan hidup kembali. Lantas ke empat pemuda masing-masing mengerjap mata. Menetralkan daya visual mendadak yang perlahan menormal.

Yuichiro mengamati tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai batas penglihatannya bisa mencakup. Tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Dia tidak berganti penampilan. Wajahnya pun tidak bertambah ketampanan. Lalu apa hadiah yang mesin itu janjikan?

Merasa di PHP, Yuichiro melayangkan tendangan super ekstra ke mesin rongsokan. Yang didapat malah tubuhnya terjungkal karena terpental menyakitkan. Kakinya refleks terangkat sebelah. Mengaduh ngilu. Mikaela yang merasa iba mendekat. Mencoba membantu temannya itu semampunya. Kemudian kedua manik berbeda warna saling bertemu.

Saling memandang tajam.

Aliran listrik yang menyengat.

Memaparkan sinyal kekaguman.

Muncul zat yang menumbuhkan rasa ketertarikan dalam sekejap.

Semakin membiak dalam hitungan singkat.

Entah kenapa Yuichiro baru kali ini terpesona dengan kemanisan Mikaela yang berdarah Rusia.

Sekarang Yuichiro mengerti apa hadiah yang dimaksud oleh mesin kotak.

Yaitu . . .

CINTA.

Seketika sosok wanita bernama Shinoa tersaput bagai butiran debu yang beterbangan. Pose Mikaela yang bersemu malu-malu sambil gigit jari terkesan menggiurkan. Yuichiro menyapu sepanjang garis bibir tengahnya dengan lidah. Lalu kecip beberapa kali memandangi Mikaela yang sempurna membuatnya tergoda bak paha ayam kalkun yang siap disantap. Yuichiro tak tahan. Menyergap Mikaela dan langsung menyambar bibirnya. Bunyi kecapan memecah udara.

Dua pemuda yang lain juga tak kalah bedanya. Bahkan mereka kini terlihat bagaikan pasutri yang baru mengikrarkan janji suci. Sang uke—Yoichi digendong oleh sang seme—Shiho ala _bridal style_. Oh, sungguh pemandangan nan indah. Para pejalan kaki yang lewat malahan bersedia melemparkan bunga untuk memeriahkannya.

Mereka yang awalnya _straight_ bertransformasi menjadi _slash_.

Slogan 'Tidak ada juga cintanya' kini resmi berganti 'Sudah ada cintanya, tapi sayang maho.'

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Lucu? Enggak.

Jayus? Iya.

Garing? Banget.

Endingnya kurang greget? Betul sekali!

Oke, jika memang tidak pantas dikomen, maka janganlah meninggalkan flame.

Dan _official fact_ telah membeberkan (dari pernyataan Takaya Kagami nya langsung) bahwa Mikaela blesteran Rusia. Saya langsung goyang kobra mah. Pantes saja wajahnya cantik banget. ^3^

* * *

 **Fakta-fakta mengenai cerita dalam fanfik ini.**

*Seperti halnya dengan Sfingter Maniak, fanfik ini juga kurang lebih sudah satu bulanan bersemayam di draft netbook saya tapi dengan fandom berbeda. Saya lakukan banyak pengeditan di sana-sini berhubung yang terketik cuma 30% saja pada awalnya (dalam artian saya cuma melanjutkan dan mengganti nama-nama tokoh).

*Adegan perjalanan Yuu ke sekolah saya comot dari episode pertama Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou.

*Sebenarnya kelakuan Yuu cs adalah penggambaran anak-anak ababil dengan tingkah laku yang kerap kita lihat di masyarakat. Saya sengaja mengusung sudut pandang cerita ini karena sejauh yang saya tahu tidak ada yang mengangkat cerita jayus ini ke dalam fanfik. Karena saking umum dan biasanya sangat luput dari pikiran _(maybe_ ). Atau mungkin saja ada, tapi sayanya yang tidak nemu.

*'Tidak ada juga cintanya' adalah slogan untuk para jones yang dalam beberapa bulan ini sedang tenar-tenarnya di kota saya. Dan tentu saja di domisili saya ungkapan kalimat tersebut menggunakan bahasa daerah (lebih nendang bahasa daerahnya, makna dan artinya lebih eksplisit) yang telah saya sulih bahasakan ke bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

* * *

 **Keterangan kode dalam cerita.**

 **[1]** Plesetan lyrik lagu Mars Pembantu.

 **[2]** Plesetan lyrik lagu _opening_ Digimon 02 versi Indonesia.

 **[3]** Tenri Hiragi : Nama ayahnya Shinoa Hiragi (kali aja belum ada yang tahu).

 **[4]** Plesatan dari merek helm yang iklannya pernah dibintangi oleh Alm. Uje.

 **[5]** Pangkal atau pokok batang pohon yang masih tertinggal di tanah sehabis ditebang.

 **[6]** Karakter yang digambarkan bodoh biasanya berbentuk kepala yang tak punya rupa, konyol. Kerap muncul di meme komik.

 **[7]** Plesetan dari Tatang Sutarma yang dulu sering diucapkan Sule di film serial Awal Ada Sule.

 **[8]** Plesetan nama pendek toko buku yang terkenal di Indonesia.

 **[9]** Salah satu _jokes_ di film Comic 8 : The Casino King (yang pernah nonton filmnya, pasti ngerti).

* * *

Mohon maaf untuk terakhir kali dan sebesar-besarnya apabila kesannya saya telah menyinggung sesuatu hal dalam fanfik ini (bila ada). Semuanya hanyalah guyonan belaka. _So, thanks for reading_.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
